A circuit board assembly process typically starts with a bare printed circuit board (PCB) that has one or more layers of wiring and exposed pads on its outside surfaces. The PCB is loaded into a solder printing machine to print solder paste on the exposed pads on the PCB using a printing stencil. Solder provides the electrical connections between the pads of the PCB and the electronic components to be placed on the PCB. After application of the solder paste, the PCB may be conveyed to a pick-n-place machine that places various components (e.g., electronical components and mechanical parts) in predetermined positions on the PCB. Then the PCB with the components goes through an oven where the solder is melted and then allowed to cool so that the components are securely soldered to the PCB. To facilitate the above described process, the PCB may be supported on a solder pallet (or simply called “pallet”) during the process.